


【奥尔什方x私设光♀】无瑕之心

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 梦女向, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 奥尔什方在教皇厅一战后幸存的IF世界线。郁闷了几个月之后，某天凌晨4点突然被梦境击中衍生出的产物。强行硬开挂硬拗的糖，各种意义上的“梦女向”。原作人物属于FF14，OOC和私设属于我。时间节点是3.3主线任务“绝命怒嚎”完成之后，3.4主线任务“伊修加德假日”之前。私设乙女光，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”，黑衣森林出身的吟游诗人。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	1. Chapter 1

艾默里克从未见过如此惊慌失措的英雄阁下。

明明就在刚刚，还见她镇定自若地穿过奔逃的人群，逆流而上迎击尼德霍格之影。然而等拔下附着在埃斯蒂尼安身上的邪龙之眼，才把它扔进云海，她脸上的血色却一瞬间消失了。艾默里克甚至还没来得及向她表示感谢，就见她白着一张脸，双眼含泪地朝伊修加德城内狂奔而去，唯一能听清的只有“拜托你了”几个字。

不过，在她从他们身边跑过的那一刻，艾默里克还是从她颤抖的嘴唇变化中读出了那个名字——奥尔什方。

埃斯蒂尼安身上已经没了邪龙的气息，虽然依然昏迷不醒，但艾默里克多少还是松了一口气。他抱起好友，一边往神殿骑士团总部的方向走去，一边低声问旁边的阿尔菲诺：“英雄阁下——好像很担心奥尔什方卿呢。”

“嗯。”阿尔菲诺若有所思地点点头，“就在刚刚，奥尔什方阁下和伊赛勒都来帮助我们了。如果没有他们帮忙的话，我们也没办法把尼德霍格的龙眼从埃斯蒂尼安阁下身上拔下来。”

他和伊赛勒？

艾默里克微微皱了皱眉。冰之巫女牺牲自己为企业奋进号阻挡帝国炮舰的事情他已经完全知晓了，但奥尔什方并不一样。虽然在教皇厅天台上被泽菲兰投出的那一枪重创后便陷入了长久的昏迷，但依然一息尚存，说是一直徘徊在生死边缘可能也不为过。这样一个生死不明的人——或者说他的灵魂和另一个已经确信不可能幸存至今的人一起出现……

也难怪即使面对尼德霍格都面不改色的叶达会惊慌成那个样子了。

虽然明明知道这并没有什么好笑的，但艾默里克的嘴角还是情不自禁地挑了起来，自言自语道：“对英雄阁下而言，奥尔什方卿真的是很重要的人啊……”

“没错。对我们来说他不仅是不可或缺的重要盟友，也是救命恩人。而且他真是个很好的人，那时候不仅帮我们安排了庇护所，还开导和提醒我要相信和依靠同伴……”

看着阿尔菲诺一本正经地回顾着他们当初从乌尔达哈流亡到伊修加德的情形，艾默里克不禁苦笑起来。

我想说的并不是这种“很重要”啊。

但他转念一想，眼前的少年不过才十六岁，又已经完全专注于魔法学习和“守护艾欧泽亚”这样宏大的使命，有些方面迟钝一些，也实在正常。

更何况，他还记得，在教皇厅的天台上，一直冷静自持的叶达在奥尔什方失去意识的一瞬间便嚎啕大哭扑进那个人的怀里，又在下一秒迅速地抬头开始使用幻术为他治疗。

“还有心跳，他还活着。快点请医生来。”只那么一星秒，她又变回了艾默里克熟悉的冒险者，以最专业的态度和方法应对着眼前瞬息变化的情况。他们也丝毫不敢迟疑，以最快的速度将他奥尔什方送到了医院。

“很奇怪，以太能量在接触到心脏之前完全消失了，所以虽然伤势严重，但我们还有努力的余地。”在仔细检查过奥尔什方的情况后，医生如此解释道，“紧急处理得很及时，目前伤口的情况已经稳定了。但以太能量冲击的影响还是很严重——什么时候能恢复意识就只能看奥尔什方阁下自己和哈罗妮女神的恩惠了。”

看过叶达守在病床前衣不解带地照料奥尔什方的情形，艾默里克一时不禁怀疑请她继续帮忙前往魔大陆追击教皇是不是太残酷了一点。

但对方却毫不犹豫地立刻答应了：“就算是为了奥尔什方君报仇我也一定会去的！”

艾默里克本想再多问一句她和奥尔什方的关系，但转念一想，其实也不必再问了。

奥尔什方，那家伙，可真幸运啊……

神殿骑士团总长在内心深处由衷地感叹道。


	2. Chapter 2

叶达从来没有像现在这样心乱如麻过。

每一步踏在石板地面上的撞击出的脚步声，仿佛都在大喊着“不要”、“不要”。她几乎只靠着本能的条件反射一路狂奔，勉强不撞到人或者绊倒自己已经是极限，前进路线之外的一切事物都已经被选择性地忽略了。

在魔科学研究所深处，已经化身为建国十二骑士之一的泽菲兰的喊声在她的脑海中反复回荡着：“像那个男人一样死去吧！”如果不是那柄投向自己的以太长枪最后莫名其妙地刚刚好偏离了一点点，只刺透了她紧握长弓的左臂的话，恐怕前苍穹骑士的威胁并不是一句全然的空话。

但那番喊话还是一把就将她推回了教皇厅天台上，推回到附着在独角兽鸢盾上的以太能量被消耗殆尽，以太长矛轻而易举就洞穿了盾牌和锁子甲，刺入她的骑士胸前的那一刻……若非手臂的剧痛强行把她拉回来，恐怕后果已经不堪设想。

“不要！不要啊！奥尔什方君……求你，奥尔什方——不要……”

这样的呼唤，她只在教皇厅的天台上喊出来过一次。但每一次泽菲兰那扭曲的喊声在她的脑海中响起时，无论自身处何处，那时候再也无法压抑的痛哭就会彻底堵住她的喉咙，让她几乎窒息。

如果说在与蛮神托尔丹对抗的战斗中，叶达多少还能靠着求生的本能和长期战斗练就的技巧让自己专注于战斗本身而不被敌人的喊话分神的话；那么在与尼德霍格的意志进行最后对抗的时候，看见奥尔什方与伊塞勒同时出现在自己和阿尔菲诺身边，又帮着他们拔出了几乎是在埃斯蒂尼安身上生了根的邪龙之眼时，她就只能依靠最后一丝守护同伴的意志控制住自己的行动了。

而在按着艾默里克的喊声把邪龙之眼抛入云海后，最后残存一丝的自制也随着两个渐渐消失的人影彻底化为了乌有。

不要走……奥尔什方……十二神啊，海德林啊……求你们，不要再带走奥尔什方了……

就那样不断念诵着无声的祷告，叶达带着满身龙炎留下的灼伤和烟灰，如一阵旋风闯进了医院的病房。

病床上的奥尔什方依然紧闭着双眼，但盖在身上的被子还在微微起伏着。

太好了！感谢十二神……

叶达突然就脚下一软，半跪半坐地倒在病床前。那股绷住她整个人的力量在这一刻悄然离去，只留下了如释重负后的放松和劫后余生的庆幸。

双腿早已在此前的战斗和狂奔中耗尽了气力，叶达索性趴在床上，细细打量起心上人的模样来。

长时间的昏迷让奥尔什方消瘦了不少，却也让他脸部的轮廓更加分明。悄悄长长了少许的银发凌乱地覆盖在深邃的眼窝上，也刚好修饰了原本有些驼峰形状的鼻梁。两道剑眉斜飞入鬓，眼角却是微微下垂的，和略带一丝笑意的嘴角刚好构成了精灵骑士平素一贯温和而又刚毅神态。亚麻布睡衣领口露出的脖颈即使在完全放松的状态下依然可以看到肌肉的线条，从靠在床边的角度望过去，刚刚好还能看到些许掩藏在睡衣领口下的锁骨和胸肌。

真好看啊，“久经锻炼的肉体”什么的……

像是回想起了初次见面时的尴尬和困窘，叶达的脸一下子烧了起来，她吃吃笑着把自己整个脸都埋到了床单里。

最初的记忆一下子涌上来了：在巨龙首营地大厅里被这位指挥官热情到完全不在乎误会的问候惊得差点没夺路而逃，如果不是在旁边一脸忍笑忍得很辛苦的女骑士雅埃勒好心解围，那时候的叶达可能根本不知道要怎么说明自己希望得到帮助去寻找“企业号”的来意。

“抱歉啊，我们指挥官其实是个很好的人，就是有时候说话可能会比较噗哈哈哈……”回想起雅埃勒最后终于没忍住的笑声，叶达也不禁笑了起来。能让整个营地的部下一边替自己说好话，一边又笑着偷偷吐槽他对陌生冒险者的“骚扰”，即使是那个时候，她也能感觉到这个人确实并没有什么恶意。

那么，又是什么时候，对眼前的骑士开始有了完全不同的心情呢？

可能是在救回弗朗塞尔的那场战斗之后吧。

已经做好了可能要自己一个人应对所有神殿骑士和冒牌裁判官的准备，却发现在狭窄又缺乏掩蔽的山间根本难以拉开和敌人的距离，长弓在这种情况下能发挥的威力十不足一，而贴身肉搏也并不是她擅长的战斗方式。如果没有巨龙首营地指挥官带着部下及时赶到，情况会演变成怎样恐怕真的难以预料。

就是在那一场战斗后，听见他开始认真地称呼自己为“挚友”的吧。

“我呢，其实也没有什么朋友呢，奥尔什方……”叶达趴在床边，小心翼翼地替奥尔什方整理着头发。银色的短发就像骑士本人一样，看似柔软，实际上却相当坚韧，而且颇有自己的主张。每次整理好，总会在下一秒就有几根不服帖的碎发支棱着翘起，然后剩下的头发也纷纷响应号召……到最后，连叶达也说不清自己到底是在帮奥尔什方整理头发，还是在乐此不疲地玩弄他的头发了。

其实这话也不全然正确。一起从小玩到大的玩伴也好，在神勇队轮岗期间死皮赖脸跟着去“帮忙”而认识的伙伴也好，甚至还有向自己发来邀请要她“将来务必加入神勇队”的队长也好，几位在林场水车停留过的冒险者师父也好……她可以轻松地和很多人很快地熟络起来，甚至偶尔还会分享一些相对个人化的话题，但像奥尔什方和弗朗塞尔那样过命的交情却很难想得出来。更何况，第七灵灾之后，过往留下的羁绊几乎已经完全断绝了。走进格里达尼亚时的”冒险者叶达“，已经是孑然一身了。

大概也是因为这样，才会因为道别时那句诚挚的“这一带天气寒冷，我会暖好屋子等你回来”而愣神吧。巨龙首指挥官那时候没有再像先前跟她开那些糟糕的玩笑，反而保持着真诚的笑容微微颔首致意，甚至连两人之间也保持着恰到好处的社交距离。就在四目相接的刹那，叶达突然意识到，眼前的这个男人可能真的在把自己当做至交好友对待。

不是那种因为简单并肩作战过所以变得熟络的朋友，和拂晓血盟中其他人那种把自己当做“很方便可靠的战斗力”的态度也不一样，甚至跟以前的玩伴或是战友也都完全不一样。眼前的这个人，是那种遇到性命攸关的危险，走投无路的困境时，也可以毫无顾忌地向他请求支援而不必担忧要付出些什么代价作为回报的。

虽然一开始，叶达多少还能自我欺骗说那可能只是对待每个人都一样的礼节。然而在和阿尔菲诺一起抵达巨龙首营地出席会谈时，奥尔什方在“热情关怀”和“礼貌问候”之间的一秒变脸，足以让她无法再对呈送在自己面前的真心视若无睹，也很难再止住对他的心疼。

那种拙劣玩笑一样的问候，根本就是在试探着想要寻找一双眼睛能够看到玩笑下面寻求亲近和温暖的心吧。那给予陌生冒险者的关心和支持，也是他自己最想要得到的吧。

眼前的骑士，也就是从那个时候开始，在自己的心里有了截然不同的分量的。想要竭尽所能地去回报他，不，不仅仅是简单地回报他，而是想要和那颗看起来和自己很相似的心再近一点，要是自己也能给予他更多的温暖和保护就好了……

对叶达来说，虽然成为冒险者的时间并不算长，不过在为了拂晓血盟东奔西走的旅程里，她也见识过各式各样的人，可是，没有一个人会像奥尔什方这么特别，这么让她一直挂念。

尤其是，那几乎笃定是用性命相托的掩护——以前从未有过，而将来她也不愿再有。

叶达笑了起来，暖热的指尖轻轻拂过奥尔什方微凉的脸庞。她的骑士依旧熟睡着，呼吸平稳而深沉，长长的睫毛微微颤抖，好看得简直就像一幅不真切的油画。一幅伸手可以触及，会呼吸，有心跳，温暖的画。

“挚友啊……”她轻轻叹了口气，又摇摇头。

我不想只叫你“挚友”啊……

可那得等你醒过来，等你亲口确认了才行呢。不然，就只是我自己自以为是的妄想吧……

她从衣领里摘下一根项链，放在手心里细细端详着：朴素的银链上坠着一颗同样朴素的银质心形挂坠，挂坠上有两个交错的卵圆形凹陷，没有更多的装饰或者雕刻。

叶达的眉毛立刻拧了起来。

在她和神殿骑士团的医生手忙脚乱地替奥尔什方脱下已经被洞穿的锁子甲，换掉血迹斑斑的棉甲内衬的时候，这颗吊坠就那样毫无预兆地从奥尔什方的贴身衬衣里掉了出来，落在她的手里。那时候它还没有挂上链子，只是一颗孤零零的心形银片，边缘圆润，中央一个显眼的凹坑，最薄的地方几乎透明，但终究是没有破裂。说不出为什么，她总觉得是这块银片为奥尔什方挡住了最致命的一击。也正是因为这个缘故，她才在出发前往魔大陆前找了一位雕金匠把它加工成了项坠贴身戴着，希望也能借此得到庇护。

那么，又是什么什么时候，银片上多了这个新的凹痕，又填补上了原本她以为会破掉的那一个呢？

这个银片究竟是什么东西？

脑海中不期然地又响起了泽菲兰那扭曲的喊声，但这一次，那声音已经变得非常遥远而稀薄，甚至还带着沙沙的杂音，就像被严重干扰过的通讯珠里的声音一样。那声音越来越弱，最后完全消失了，只有他们俩人近在咫尺的呼吸和心跳声彼此呼应着。

“总之……我回来了，奥尔什方君。”叶达撑起身，让被压得有些发麻的腿稍稍可以活动一下，然后俯下身，轻轻啄了一下骑士的脸颊。无论在蛮神还是邪龙面前，她都不曾露怯，唯独这偷偷一吻却几乎耗尽了她身上积存的所有勇气。

就在抬头的一瞬间，她觉得自己大概是出现了幻觉，竟然看到奥尔什方的眼睛眨了眨。但下一秒，她突然意识到那根本不是自己的想象，而是千真万确的现实。

奥尔什方缓缓地睁开眼睛，翕动着嘴唇，吐出了她熟悉的称呼：“挚……友？”


	3. Chapter 3

“你该回去了，”冰之巫女冷静地瞥了一眼他们身后的夕阳，又看向云廊上正把邪龙之眼抛入云海的两个人，“以太形体维持那么久已经是极限了。你再不回去，她会心碎的。”

奥尔什方没来得及再说什么，一股无形的力量就猛地推了他一把。冰之巫女在他的眼前渐渐化为漫天钻石星辰，而他却不断地向着一片黑暗中坠落下去。

他不知道这是什么地方，但他不是第一次来到这里。

上一次他来到这里的时候，举目四望，数不清的黑暗漩涡散落在无边无际的星空中。两道银白色的光环围绕着他，不断减缓他下落的速度。最后，两道白光落下，在他的脚下交汇成一片泛着同样银色光亮的心形平地，稳稳地托住他，不让他继续坠落。

每当他想走向一个漩涡，就有一道光从他的脚下飞出，然后在他前进的方向上化为一个又一个他从未见过的，泛着白金色光芒的人影。

“回去！”身着板金重甲的人族女子将双手大剑横在身前，以准备战斗的姿态挡住他的去路。

“不要再往前了，快回去！”穿着类似神学院祭司一样白底红边长袍的精灵女祭司，面向他举起法杖，逼得他一步步后退着远离那个招呼着他前进的虚空漩涡。

“停下！你不能再前进了！”人族女子甩开斗篷，一手平端刺剑指向他，一手在托着凝聚成形的魔法能量挡在另一个漩涡前面。

“停下！”一支光箭钉在他的脚前，逼得他不得不停住脚步。不远处，半精灵弓箭手重新搭弓瞄准了他，他脚边的灰狼也龇牙咧嘴地俯下身——那威胁的意味已经足够明显了。

“我命令你，立刻回去！”身着王族华服的人族女子举起权杖指向他，强大的气势让他无力抵抗，只能依照命令向后退去。

“前面不是你应当去的方向啊……”捧着魔法书的法师在连帽斗篷下低声叹息，一扬手，飞掷出的魔法能量就撞得他连连后退。

“就算是注定的命运，依然可以有逆转它的办法……”奥秘卡在漩涡前飞转，光芒闪动的占星盘照亮人族女子平静的笑容和她举起的手，“回去吧，奥尔什方，有人在等你。”

“回去……”

“回去……”

“快回去……”

……

一个个身影接连出现，男的，女的，高挑的，矮小的，纤瘦的，粗壮的……每一个都一样闪闪发光，照得他再也看不见黑暗和虚空，只有一片包围着他的光的海洋。

奥尔什方不知道自己究竟身处何处，毕竟对骑士的教育里并不会包含关于以太或是平行世界的内容，更何况他眼前所见的景致即使萨雷安最博学的学者也未必能了解个中皮毛。

光的海洋荡起一阵阵涟漪，先前挡住他的人影早已完全融化在这星光之海中。奥尔什方眨眨眼，发现自己不知何时坐在了一艘小船上，船头上站着一个精灵女子正眼含笑意地看着他。

在精灵中，奥尔什方已经算得上身材高大，然而眼前这个看起来几乎完全由星光构成的陌生女性看起来却比他还要高挑不少。如果不是因为她手中只握着一支羽毛笔而非长枪，奥尔什方几乎会以为是哈罗妮女神亲自来迎接他了。

对方没有开口，她的声音却清晰地传达到了他的脑海中：“你以自己的生命，换来了创造者的苏醒……”以不可思议的方式，他在电光火石之间就意识到，“创造者”正是眼前这个看起来与整个星光之海都融为一体的人——或者说是未知的神明。

创造者抬起手，她身上的长袍随之泛起一层层光华的涟漪，无数星光由羽毛笔笔尖流泻而出，在他们眼前汇聚成一幅巨大的画面：那是在教皇厅的天台上，倒在血泊里的他，还有眼含热泪抓住了他的手的叶达。他听见那画面里的自己在低声地说：“你……还是……笑起来……最棒了……”然后那个他无力地垂下了手，胸口破裂的大洞上依旧残留着以太长枪留下的蓝色能量。在他记忆中一贯冷静自持，大部分时候总是微笑着的吟游诗人，伏在他胸前嚎啕大哭着，甚至连艾默里克都无法把她拉开……

这太糟糕了。他本来是想要保护好她，希望她能一直那样笑着的，可现在她却哭得心都碎了……奥尔什方懊恼地盯着那个渐渐消失画面，在心里默默叹息着。

创造者挥了挥羽毛笔，画面又变了。

奥尔什方看到了那个在他已经撒手人寰的世界里，他的挚友依旧如以前那样响应着每一个向她发出的求助，无论是前往魔大陆追击想要请神的教皇，还是为了解救埃斯蒂尼安而带着艾默里克和露琪亚去向圣龙请求帮助……她去往各种他从未涉足过的地方，见到各色的人，也承受各样的善意和恶意，从不曾停下脚步。

真是她的风格啊，那样活跃奔跑着的身影，简直让人不能自已。奥尔什方微笑着，默默感叹道。

羽毛笔微微颤动，放大了挚友那失去了笑容的脸，还有她在独处时潸然落下的串串泪珠。从现在这个角度，他可以清晰地看见挚友一次又一次地在深夜独处时对着打开笔记本一边书写，一边垂泪。有时候，她甚至会写着写着就丢下笔，紧紧咬着福尔唐宅邸客房里的枕头或是自己的衣袖，无声地痛哭起来。

奥尔什方突然想起来，在自己称赞她笑容时，她曾经眉头微蹙地苦笑着说过：“其实我很爱哭的……”

当时，他以为那只是一句害羞的托辞。然而现在，在创造者的羽毛笔下看到的画面里，奥尔什方才不得不确信，她和他一样是那种会把笑容留给白天和他人，而把眼泪留给夜晚和自己的人。

不，不该是这样的。明明那时候是想要她可以一直笑着的，明明是想要保护那笑容的，结果却让她哭得更多也更厉害了。

我真是个糟糕的骑士……

搭在他肩膀上，完全由细碎光点构成的手止住了奥尔什方没说完的自责。

“你的牺牲并非毫无意义，奥尔什方·灰石。”不知什么时候，创造者的身形已经缩小到了和一个普通精灵女子差不多的尺寸，星光凝聚而成的身体也因此变得更加耀眼。

“我只是想保护她……”

“当然，你就是这样的。即使在那里站着的是艾默里克或者别人，你的骑士精神也一样会让你冲上去的。”创造者肯定地点点头，“这很好，而且也确实保护了她。”

不，不对。奥尔什方突然意识到了创造者的言外之意，他用力摇头，想要否定掉眼前这位神明对自己的断言。

即使仍然有他一贯的骑士精神因素，但对那个人也是不一样的，她是独一无二的。

她不仅是踏入巨龙首营地里的冒险者里第一个从不为帮他跑腿打杂这些事情讨价还价的人，而且也是唯一一个在皇都使者离开后小心翼翼地来到他身边问他“有什么我帮得上忙的地方吗？你看起来好像很担心的样子”的人。在听到了冒牌裁判官的指控和他对艾茵哈特家族的担忧后，她又二话不说就答应帮他去解救可能身陷危险的好友弗朗塞尔，甚至连报酬都不问，只笑着说：“又到冒险者发挥作用的时候了呢。”

在过去，他那些拙劣浮夸的玩笑换来的，或是让他自己陷入更加尴尬境地的调笑，或是充耳不闻的一笑而过，再不然就是冷漠生硬的拂袖而去……只有她，明明从耳朵尖到脖颈的整张脸都红得像熟透的番茄，却还会在跟他鞠躬道谢之后才夺路而逃。

可能也只有她，会在发现自己被卷入了伊修加德丑陋的政治斗争后一笑置之，一边轻描淡写地说着“冒险者不就是这样的吗”，一边挺身而出为蒙受不白之冤的同伴迎战苍穹骑士。

正是从那双相似的湖蓝色眼睛里读出了同类的气息，他才会把那只精心选育训练的黑陆行鸟送给她。就像是当初开始饲养黑陆行鸟时所许下的愿望一样，在它刚刚好能够展翅高飞的时候，他也遇到了可以以性命相托的人。

是的，他在巨龙首营地里迎来送往过不知多少冒险者和旅行工匠，可只有她会让他在想起相处时的每一刻都情不自禁露出笑容，只有她会让他担心得恨不得冲出去跟她并肩作战直到被艾默里克按回指挥官的位置上去……

一阵莫名的悸动涌上胸口：他想回去，想赶紧回去再见到她，想让她不再孤军奋战。就像他当初准备好……

奥尔什方下意识地抬手摸向胸前，却找不到那个一直挂在那里的丝绒小袋，装在里面的东西当然就更不知去向了。在他手忙脚乱地摸索寻找的时候，在小船下无边无际的星光之海却轰然洞开，露出刚刚落在云廊上的尼德霍格，忙着撤退和疏散人群的神殿骑士，还有那个他熟悉的身影正逆着人潮奔跑的方向缓步前行，笃定地取下身后的长弓，吸收下圣龙全部的龙眼之力，将一根又一根金色的箭矢射入邪龙的鳞片之间。

“她确实需要你的帮助。”创造者轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“去吧，然后我送你回去。”

他就这样突然地被丢到了云廊上，正好和伊赛勒一道赶上帮着叶达和阿尔菲诺把邪龙之眼从埃斯蒂尼安的身上拔出来，让苍天之龙骑士的生命和灵魂彻底摆脱尼德霍格的控制。他本想再向挚友问候两句，却见她露出自己从未见过的惊恐表情，转身就向着神殿骑士团总部狂奔而去。

而他也在同一时间再次坠入了那片黑暗之中。

这一次，创造者不在，那些曾经拦住他的白光人影也不在，一片黑暗中只有一条铺满星光的道路从他的脚下一直向前延伸，路的尽头是一道散发着柔和白光的拱门。奥尔什方沿着路每向前迈出一步，心形的拱门就飞快地朝他靠近一大段，然而门的另一头到底是什么他却始终看不清楚。

在他踏入那道拱门的一瞬间，他听见了创造者留给他的最后一句低语：“……作为回报，创造者必以全新的生命回赠于你。”

明亮的白光渐渐变成柔和的夕阳余晖，奥尔什方只觉得身体一沉，便立刻感觉到了身下床单和床褥粗糙的触感，还有暖和的羽毛被子，穿过房间的凉风，几乎近在咫尺的烟火气息和脸上轻轻拂过的柔和呼吸。

慢慢睁开眼睛，映入他眼帘的是那张令他魂牵梦绕的熟悉面容，脸上和发梢还留着被邪龙灼伤烧焦的痕迹。

奥尔什方有些不敢相信自己真的如创造者所说的那样回到了伊修加德，他以为自己还在梦中，或者这是另一个什么奇怪的幻觉。他迟疑着，甚至不敢直接喊出对方的名字，而是试探着叫出那个刻意想要拉开一点距离的称呼：“挚……友？”

回应他的，是一声响亮的抽泣，和猛地撞进怀里的重量。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拦阻奥尔什方的人影，都是我曾经在其他世界观里的人物卡。最后出现的“创造者”，也是我自己作为“作者”这个身份在所有笔下世界中的投影形象。  
> “创造者”，大概就是我写故事时能给人物开出的最强的外挂了……吧。  
> 如果可以的话，我愿意用所有的我，去换那个人能活下去……


	4. Chapter 4

“呃……总之，欢迎回来。”奥尔什方觉得自己的舌头和头脑似乎都还没有完全苏醒过来，笨拙得要命，“本来应该去迎接你……”

大滴大滴浸湿睡衣领口的眼泪和叶达拼命猛摇头扬起的烟尘打断了他的话语，她的脸整个儿埋在奥尔什方的胸口。即使看不到表情，剧烈颤抖的肩膀和后背，还有胸前不断扩大的濡湿，也足以说明一切了。

奥尔什方抽出压在被子下的右手，替叶达把揉乱的头发理好，又轻轻拍着她的后背。他并不太会安慰人，特别是在眼下这种情况。他只能笨拙地模仿着记忆中当他被村子里的其他小孩欺负哭着跑回家时，母亲安慰他的做法。

汗水混合着烟尘的焦糊气味热烘烘地拱在他胸前，可能也是他第一次这么近距离地嗅到她的气息。是刚刚经受了战火的洗礼，仍然坚韧又充满活力的肉体——真是太棒了。奥尔什方出神地注视着叶达的后背，默默赞叹道。

像是听见了他没说出口的话语一样，叶达红着脸从他的怀里缩了回去：“对……对不起，应该是我要说的话——那个，欢迎回来，奥尔什方。”她揉了揉已经泛红的眼睛，牵了个小凳子在床边坐下，又笑着重复了一遍“欢迎回来”。话一出口，眼泪又成串地滚了下来。

“对不起……明明是高兴的事情……”叶达的眼睛确实是满含笑意，嘴角却一直颤抖着，止不住的眼泪冲开她脸上的烟尘，划出四条清浅的小河。

奥尔什方点了点头，支撑着自己坐起身，拉住叶达掩住嘴巴的左手握在手心里。长弓手的掌心已经因为长期握弓而满布老茧，奔波和缺乏养护的冒险生活又让她的手背更加粗糙，如今还加上了刚刚从战场上带回来的灼伤。但这粗粝的触感，暖热又急促的呼吸，从手中传来的更用力甚至微微有些疼的回握……一切无不在提醒着他，他确确实实已经回到了伊修加德，回到了他最挂念的人身边。

叶达轻轻摩挲着骑士右手上的每一个老茧，指尖感受到的温暖触感和脉搏足以驱散每一个夜晚将她惊醒的噩梦，也让几乎快要冲出胸膛的心脏重新平静下来。她只觉得鼻腔里依然一阵阵地发酸，但嘴角却忍不住地向上翘起，承接住接连不断落下的泪水。

再没有了苦涩，只有丝丝甘甜。

那双温柔注视着自己的浅蓝色眼睛，如雨后初霁的天空一样的双眸中倒映着她自己小小的影像。她张了张嘴，但发现突然不知道该说什么了，好像所有的话语在这一刻都失去了原本的意义，病房里静谧的空气已经足以替他们说完一切了。

直到走廊里金属靴子踏在木头楼板上稳定的脚步声、医生低声的惊叹和护士们凌乱的脚步声传来，才把他们从几乎与世隔绝的安静中拽回现实。

“我好想你。”叶达哽咽着，声音低到几不可闻。明明想说的并不是这个，但吟游诗人穷尽了自己向放浪神祈求来的所有言语，依然只能说出这四个字。

“我也想你……” 不，不仅是想你。骑士从来不曾在任何一个战场上胆怯逃避，但即使从鬼门关上绕了一趟回来，他还是忍不住想要回避——但又很清楚不能再回避了。他偷偷移开了目光，又不自觉地被银色的项坠吸引了目光。

循着他的目光，叶达下意识地抬起手。从窗口漏进来的阳光照在她还握在手里的项坠上，反射出银色的光，映着他们两个人的眼睛。

“这个，是奥尔什方君的东西吧？”叶达一边解释着发现挂坠的情形，医生对他伤势的说明和她带着这个项链奔赴魔大陆时的经过，一边下意识地把手点在胸口的位置。

胸口？

奥尔什方回想起了在那一片无边的黑暗深渊中，那两道围绕在他身边的银白光环。他已经不记得在那片黑暗之中还有什么，只记得那两道光环落在他脚下托住了他，让他不再继续向黑暗深渊坠落下去。托住他的平台正是这样朴素的心形，泛着一样的银色光泽——

确实不能再拖了。

晚霞的红晕也飞上了骑士的双颊，他咧开嘴摇了摇头，认真注视叶达的双眼：“呃——虽然，可能有点太突然，但是……我——对我来说，你……”

叶达有些困惑地偏了偏头，但在四目相接的一瞬间，她会意地笑了起来。她一向是个好听众，而在这种时候，她更不会去催促心上人，只会安静地等着他说完可能已经让她等了太久的话。

“我不知道为什么会变成这样……”奥尔什方舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇。注视着那双湖蓝色的眼睛，他觉得自己好像从来没有像现在这样平静，可以说出任何埋藏于心底的秘密：

“其实那原本是一对戒指，在你们去翻云雾海的时候，我请了一位雕金匠为我做的——我一直在想，你总是在忙着处理各种事情，而我又不能随时赶到你身边去帮助你，而且我……那我……”

“什么？”被他握住的手稍稍用力地回握了一下。

“我……”奥尔什方做了个深呼吸，决定跳过一切铺垫，直奔主题，“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏小姐，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

他的手一瞬间被攥紧了，眼前瞪大了两三圈的湖蓝色双眸明白无误地传达着叶达的震惊。

果然，还是太唐突了吧。

奥尔什方垂下头，努力组织着语言，想要赶紧缓和他们之间的尴尬：“唔——我明白，我只是福尔唐家的骑士，而你，你是终结了千年战争的英雄……我……”颤抖着压住他嘴唇的食指止住了他还没说完的话。

“我愿意。”话一出口，成串的眼泪再一次从叶达的眼角滚滚滑落，就像是生怕他反悔一样，她拼命地点着头，完全不给他任何插话的机会，“我愿意——完全愿意，一千个愿意，一万个愿意。不是什么英雄或者骑士，没有什么身份的区别，就像我们的灵魂已经穿过了死荫的幽谷，并排站在十二神的面前，只是叶达和奥尔什方，只是纯粹的我和你——我就是这么愿意！“

一口气说完这一大长串话，叶达只觉得心脏已经跳得快要从胸口蹿出来一样，脸上也烧得比先前尼德霍格的龙焰更加滚烫。她大口大口地喘着气，低下头，想要躲开奥尔什方的目光，但又忍不住偷偷往上瞟。

两双眼睛重新对视的刹那，无数个浸泡着眼泪惊醒的不眠之夜里，始终阴魂不散的痛苦噩梦，在她一句鼓起所有勇气的低声告白面前化为青烟，随即彻底消散于无形：“我爱你，奥尔什方。在这个世界上，我最爱的人就是你。”

“我也爱你，叶达——我的挚爱……”柔软的双唇和鼻子上因为笨拙的撞击而泛起的酸痛彻底堵住了他还没说完的话。

不过，也不必再说什么了。他轻柔地揽住爱人，他们的呼吸和脉搏从未像现在这样同步，又好像会永远这样同步下去。


	5. Chapter 5

叶达紧紧地抓着奥尔什方的手，和他一同在梅茵菲娜的秘石前单膝跪下，默默地向这位月亮神祈求着祝福。青绿色的光亮随着他们的祈祷从秘石上镂刻的符文中渐渐显现，就像露珠在叶片上滚动一样，原本细微的光亮也汇聚成一颗明亮耀眼的光球，脱离秘石，落入放在两个人手中的戒指上。随着这最后一颗光球的汇入，原本朴实无华的两枚银戒指也完全沐浴在了十二道颜色各异的祝福之光中。

“这样一来，‘十二神巡礼’就算完成了呢……”叶达小心翼翼地收好戒指，站起身。头顶上碧空如洗，万里无云，站在梅茵菲娜秘石的旁边，远处青灰色的伊修加德大城可以一览无余，尽收眼底。

“真美啊，伊修加德。”吟游诗人低声赞叹道，回身笑了起来，“难怪你最喜欢站在这里看风景——我也好喜欢。”

“嗯。”奥尔什方也站起身，点点头，专注地盯着眼前绽放的笑靥，“不过，果然——还是你的笑容最棒了！”

“不，最棒的是，你在这里……”叶达红着脸更正道，又自然而然地伸出手圈住了奥尔什方的腰，用力地抱住了他，“你在这里，在我身边，而且……”她的声音渐渐小下去，变成几不可闻的耳语。

奥尔什方回身抱住了爱人，轻轻吻了一下她的前额。他转头看完全沐浴在阳光中的伊修加德城，眯起眼睛：“我很小的时候，我母亲最喜欢带我来这里了……”

“那是……多久以前的事情了？”叶达松开奥尔什方，从行囊里抽出毯子铺在梅茵菲娜秘石的后面，坐下来，又轻轻拍了拍旁边留给他的位置。在这趟寻访和祈求十二神祝福的旅程中，每逢他们有那些关于过去的故事想要聊起时，这就像是一个固定的仪式一样，标志着“我洗耳恭听”。

奥尔什方挨着叶达坐下，任由思绪被远处几乎从未改变的伊修加德城拉回到那个库尔扎斯依旧四季分明绿草如茵的时候：“那是我还很小……很小的时候，我母亲带着我，在钢卫塔附近的村子里做工养活我们两个。我那时候经常问她，我的父亲是谁，为什么村子里的其他小孩总是嘲笑我、欺负我……”

叶达轻轻握住了他的手，顺便把脸颊也搁在了他的肩膀上。近在咫尺的呼吸潮湿温暖，就像是他跟着母亲登上神意之地的这片山地时的山风。

奥尔什方定了定神，接着说下去：“……我第一次这样问过母亲之后，她就带着我来到这里，指着伊修加德城告诉我，我父亲在那座城里，是一位能够保护他人的，强大而且温柔的骑士……”

“……你的父亲是一个正直的好人，奥尔什方，他不会抛弃我们。所以，你千万不可以相信那些人说的话啊。”超越之力带来的晕眩中，白雪皑皑的山地变成了绿草如茵，年轻的母亲搂着和自己有着同样发色和眼睛的小男孩，并排坐在梅茵菲娜秘石的后面，指着远处的伊修加德城，低声细语着。

“总有一天，他会把你也教养成和他一样善良、温柔又强大的人……”那样说的时候，年轻的母亲脸上满是憧憬和幸福，“我向梅茵菲娜女神发誓，奥尔什方，你将来不会像那些人说的那么糟糕，你一定会成为像他那样能够庇护他人的，光荣的骑士。”

“嗯！”幼小的孩子还不能够完全理解母亲这番话的真正含义，但不妨碍他准确地感受到母亲对他的期许，并且用力地点头应允。

“太棒了！”母亲笑着把孩子一把揽入怀中，大力地亲吻着他的脸颊，“以后的你，肯定可以成为守护伊修加德的骑士！我们约好了哦！”

男孩一边咯咯笑着试图躲开母亲热情洋溢的亲吻，一边大力点头……

昔日的神意之地渐渐远去，只有奥尔什方的声音敲打着叶达的耳朵：“……虽然我后来一直没有打听到母亲的下落，但是只要站在这里，只要看到整个伊修加德，我就会回想起当初和母亲的约定，就会……”

“你也确实成为了温柔而且强大的骑士呢，奥尔什方。”叶达在骑士的脸上印下一吻，稍稍用力地握了握他的手。

“你……你看到了？！”尽管已经对“超越之力”有所了解，但突然发现自己的过去完全被暴露出来还是让奥尔什方原本就被冻得有些发红的脸颊更多红了几分。

“嗯。”叶达点点头，直视着骑士双眼中的晴空，认真地说道，“虽然我现在还不能一直留在伊修加德陪着你，不过我向你保证，只要完成拂晓交给我的任务……”

“这正是我的想法，”奥尔什方笑着打断了她，“我不能把你强留在伊修加德，那样太自私了。所以在你和埃斯蒂尼安去翻云雾海的时候，我打听了很多消息，也查了很多书，然后找到了解决的办法……”

十二神巡礼并不只是给他们俩放的长假，而是有着更加深刻寓意的魔法仪式。在完成了这趟祈福之旅后，获得了十二神加持祝福的“无瑕戒指”将会变成把两个人更紧密联系在一起的“同心戒指”。这意味着不论其中一个人身处何方，两个人相距有多么遥远，都可以通过这戒指强化过的羁绊随时随地赶到另一个人的身边。

这是从比第六灵灾更久远的时代就传承下来的魔法，以思念为凭依联系起两个毫无血缘关系的人的魔法。尽管他们并不知道如今的十二神祝福是否还能如古籍中的记述一样有着让人超越时空的能力，但至少对叶达和奥尔什方来说，能够在需要的时候立刻来到彼此身边，已经足够了。

“在回去之前，我还想再说一次，”叶达瞥了一眼远处在阳光下熠熠生辉的伊修加德，然后直视着奥尔什方的双眼，一字一顿认真地说着，“在我成为冒险者以后，很长一段时间里只是稀里糊涂按着别人的要求去做这做那。但是，我为伊修加德所做的一切事情，都是完全清楚地出于我自己的意愿去做的，是我自己心甘情愿去做的。因为你给了我重新振作起来的希望，你给了我我以为自己已经不会再拥有的爱，还有——奥尔什方，因为我爱你，我愿意为你做一切可以让你变得更幸福的事情……”

“我也爱你！”奥尔什方激动地打断了叶达的话语，用温柔的吻结束了她的陈述，也终结了她没说出口的，他们彼此心照不宣的，那个充满悲伤的未来。

然后，等他们手牵着手穿过巨龙首营地，回到伊修加德的时候，等着迎接他们的是一场伊修加德几十年来都不曾有过的盛大婚礼。


	6. Chapter 6

欢腾热闹得仿佛过节一样的伊修加德城里，两位拂晓贤人凝重的神色与街角之外欢乐的人群是那么的格格不入。

“不行，完全联系不上，那家伙就像是故意切断了跟我们的联系一样……”可露儿眉头紧皱，摇摇头，切断通讯珠的联系。

“……毕竟是于里昂热，”雅·修特拉思考片刻，耸耸肩，“恐怕只有等到他自己亲自来解释，我们才会知道他现在到底在做什么。”

“桑克瑞德呢？”

“他在跟着阿莉塞。他说他们发现了一些‘有意思’的事情，打算继续跟踪一段时间。他也跟我保证了会看好阿莉塞，还特意让我们别惊动英雄——她要是知道他们在调查的事情，肯定就坐不住了。“雅·修特拉从鼻孔里轻笑一声，摇摇头，把“新娘因为要去解决拂晓血盟的委托所以缺席自己婚礼”这种荒诞不经但又绝对可能发生的事情从脑海里赶了出去。

可露儿咯咯地笑了起来：“那可不行，整个伊修加德都在等着这场婚礼呢。”

“当然。”雅·修特拉点点头，“回去吧，差不多快到时间了。”

她们一前一后地穿过热闹非凡的基础层，向认出了她们的警卫团成员回礼致意。砥柱层虽然不像基础层那么嘈杂混乱，但从福尔唐府邸一直到大圣堂之间的道路两旁也挤满了人。两位贤人不得不在埃马内兰和奥鲁诺瓦的帮助下才勉强穿过人群，钻进大宅。

“雅·修特拉，救救我！”猫魅族贤者才踏进福尔唐府邸客厅，一道蓝色旋风便迎面而来，迅速躲到了她的身后。

“阿尔菲诺？”雅·修特拉定了定神，才辨识清来者身份。

慢一步进来的可露儿一眼就注意到了把阿尔菲诺赶得到处逃窜的元凶，立刻挂上一贯在捉弄人时才会露出的笑容，故意明知故问道：“啊呀啊呀，塔塔露，你拿的这是……？”

“阿尔菲诺的专属礼服啊。”拂晓的金牌接待员会意地朝可露儿咧嘴一笑。

“但……这怎么看都是裙子吧。”尽管从以太构成来辨析衣服形状并不方便，但雅·修特拉还是很快认出那是一条充满伊修加德风情的连衣裙。

“这是对阿尔菲诺的小小惩罚……”塔塔露转了转眼睛，向两位还有些不明就里的贤人解释起了事情的缘由：

尽管艾默里克把阿尔菲诺拖出神殿骑士团医院，交给匆匆赶来的塔塔露时并没有多说什么，但要调查清楚几分钟前在医院里发生了什么并不是难事。神殿骑士总长满脸通红毕竟也算罕见事，再加上神殿骑士团医院里满走廊叽叽喳喳从婚礼到孩子的议论……塔塔露轻而易举地就推测出阿尔菲诺险些因为听见奥尔什方醒来的声音就想跑进隔壁病房去问候“打招呼”，而这一猜测很快就被当事人老老实实地承认了。

幸好还有艾默里克在，不然真让他跑进去了，那场面真不知道得尴尬成什么样。

“这不是挺好的吗？”可露儿嘿嘿笑着，绕着阿尔菲诺兜一圈，“正好阿莉塞赶不回来，你替她出席也不错啊。”

“可……可露儿学姐！”阿尔菲诺闹了个大红脸，大声抗议道，“我，我知道错了！我也跟他们道过歉了，所以……”

“喏，他们两个都是老好人，肯定不会为难你。”雅·修特拉的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光，“但是呢，这也不是你可以逃避惩罚的理由。”

“好了，听学姐的话，赶快换衣服去吧。”可露儿嘻嘻笑着，轻轻推了推阿尔菲诺，“记着你是替阿莉塞来当伴娘的哦。”

抗议无效。阿尔菲诺只能不甘心地嘟囔着，接过塔塔露手中的礼服往更衣室走去。

会客室里，叶达正在女佣的帮助下对礼服做着最后的调整。精灵的身材本来就是衣服架子，精心剪裁的圣虹布礼服虽然没有太多装饰，但和她朴实无华的项链和耳坠倒是相得益彰，衬得她格外光彩照人。只有凑近了才会发现，盛装的新娘满脸紧张不安，看起来不像是要进结婚礼堂，倒像是要上战场。

不等雅·修特拉问候，叶达先紧紧地抓住了她的胳膊，摇晃了半天，才勉强挤出一句话：“怎么办？我好慌……”

“啊啊，毕竟是整个伊修加德都来观礼和道贺的婚礼啊，会紧张也很正常啦。”可露儿笑嘻嘻地掏出一把糖递过去，“要不要吃颗糖？甜食可以放松心情哦。”

叶达接过糖，心不在焉地塞进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱嚼下去，又做了个深呼吸，才随着长长地呼气低声抱怨道：“太……太隆重太盛大了，我，我……我本来以为福尔唐伯爵说的是‘只有亲人和朋友们参加’的婚礼来着，但是现在……”

“出席的也确实都是我们的亲人和朋友，整个伊修加德都把你当做了我们的亲人和最重要的盟友。”埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵的声音从会客室门口传来，“——抱歉，我看门没关就擅自进来了。塔塔露小姐，接下来就拜托你了。”他取出一个古朴的橡木盒子交给塔塔露，又退回到门边。

塔塔露跟可露儿一起帮叶达拎起刚刚绊倒过她的裙摆，让她在椅子上坐好，这才打开福尔唐伯爵带来的盒子。暗红色丝绒衬里上静静地躺着一枚白金色的冠冕：金属丝编织成精致的云朵和海浪，托举出当中被细碎的锆石包围的玛瑙独角兽浮雕——雪白的独角兽侧身像恰到好处地浮在黑色底上，仿佛正是千年以前引导着福尔唐家族来到这片“应许之地”的那一头神兽。

“伯爵大人，这是……？”叶达一边问，一边低下头，方便站在脚凳上的塔塔露帮她把冠冕戴好。

“这是福尔唐家族的祖传冠冕。我想，如果是借给你的话，伊莎贝尔应该也不会有怨言的。”他沉吟片刻，又笑出了声，“奥尔什方向我介绍你的那个晚上，我曾经稍稍设想过现在这样的情形。说来可笑，我把那孩子接到伊修加德足足二十一年了，第一次跟他彻夜长谈却是因为他想要让我同意邀请你进入伊修加德。他以前几乎没有跟我说过多少关于他自己的事情，那天晚上谈到你的事情却滔滔不绝地说了几个小时，甚至连水都顾不上喝……”

福尔唐伯爵瞥了一眼准儿媳藏在面纱下已经涨得通红的脸，呵呵笑出声：“能和你成为真正的家人，是我的荣幸，也是整个伊修加德的荣幸，英雄阁下——不，家人的话应该称呼你的名字了，叶达。”

“我也……很荣幸……”

“好了！”塔塔露欢呼一声从脚凳上跳下，截断了叶达还没说完的话，“这样就齐了！新的，旧的，借来的……”首席接待员得意地整理好刚刚被叶达紧紧捏在手中的裙摆，拍拍手。

“蓝色的。”雅·修特拉取出玛托雅老师交给她的蓝宝石手链，替叶达戴好。在她只能看到以太流动的眼睛里，眼前的新娘不仅自己光彩夺目，身上的每一件服饰也都浸满了明媚的以太。而在这之中，她戴在胸前的项链尤为耀眼。整间屋子里，除了新娘本人之外，再没有什么的光辉能与之匹敌，项链坠上的以太打着旋儿，仿佛是为了应和佩戴者身上相似却又不完全一样的以太，在一呼一吸间柔和地流动着。

“你的项链——”以太学者的好奇心最终压过了客人的礼节，雅·修特拉忍不住伸出手指仔细感受着心形项坠光滑的触感：明明本体只有白银的以太，中间同样的心形凹槽里却附着了如此强大而复杂的能量，简直就像把整个大海全部装在一只咖啡勺里一样。不管是在萨雷安还是在艾欧泽亚的任何一个地方，雅·修特拉都不曾见过这样的东西——不，她甚至从来都没有听说类似的东西。

猫魅族魔法师一高一低的耳朵和左右缓缓摆动的尾巴让叶达不由得也紧张起来：“项链……有什么问题吗？”

“不，没什么问题，只是上面附着了和你的以太非常相似但是强大得多的以太。”雅·修特拉故作轻松地摇摇头，收回手，“有点好奇它的来历了。”

叶达困惑地眨眨眼，尽可能简短地向萨雷安的贤人解释了奥尔什方订做的无瑕戒指莫名其妙地变成了项链坠，甚至可能为他挡住了泽菲兰投出的以太长枪的致命一击。至于为什么后来上面又出现了新的凹痕，又神不知鬼不觉地合并成了现在的心形凹槽，她只能耸耸肩表示自己也不知道是为什么了。

“感觉像是被你们之间的思念呼唤而来的……的——该怎么说呢……？”一直沉默着的可露儿忍不住插了进来，却又因为无法为那团巨大的以太能量命名而困惑地停住了话头。

“我想那可能甚至不是属于这个世界的存在，“雅·修特拉替叶达整理好面纱，顺手接过可露儿的话头，“毕竟伪典《格伦神谕》记载，在我们的原初世界之外还有十三个镜像世界，我们也可以大胆地推测一下在这之外可能还有更多我们根本不了解的世界。不过今天就别用这种学术话题来扫兴了，你只需要知道它是为了保护你们而来，记得一直戴在身上就好了。“说着，她牵着叶达的手，把她交给等在会客室外的福尔唐伯爵。

大门外，天钢机工房改造的两艘特制的浮空艇已经等在那里了。因为无需太大的动力，技师们把原本是为室外探索而设计的飞空艇改造得小巧精致，又扩大了座椅的部分，让新娘的礼服裙摆可以好好地安置在其中。艇身刷上了无瑕白涂料，点缀着天蓝色的水晶图案和粉红色的独角兽纹章，扎上了轻纱和蝴蝶结，正适合载着他们从福尔唐府邸的门前一路迎着欢呼和祝福驶向圣雷马诺大圣堂。

奥尔什方第三次扯了扯领结，或许是第四次，身旁阿图瓦雷尔的轻咳又让他赶紧把手缩了回来。由于伊莎贝尔夫人的缘故，过去他一直被隔绝在各种需要穿着礼服出席的场合之外。在那之后他获封骑士，然后等待着他的就是一场场战斗，锁子甲显然会比正式的礼服更派得上用场。这样算来，他还是第一次穿了全套的正式礼服。而出席的场合，是他在此前从未想象过的，整个伊修加德几乎万人空巷的盛大婚礼——他自己的婚礼。

“放轻松些，奥尔什方卿，一切都在我们的掌握之中。”艾默里克的声音虽然平静如常，然而法冠下细细密密的汗珠已经完全出卖了代理教皇如今同样不轻松的心情。

“我知道。我……只是……”奥尔什方低下头，长长地吐了一口气，没再说下去。

“只是等不及了吧。”一身伴郎礼服的弗朗塞尔笑了起来，“真好啊，你们两个都是我最重视的朋友……这真是世界上最好的事情了。”

站在宾客席前排，仍然一身卫兵装束的雅埃勒压低声音，朝弗朗塞尔低声吃吃笑着说道：“你大概还不知道吧，那次她闹了个大红脸从巨龙首营地里跑出去的时候，我就觉得——”嗯，这俩人有戏“了。”

“哎哎？哪次？”

“就那次啊，奥尔什方长官说让她找你写介绍信去白云崖的那次……“雅埃勒比手画脚，憋了半天的笑到底还是喷了出来，”噗哈哈哈……弗朗塞尔你当时不在现场真的太可惜了。我还是第一次知道原来人的脸可以那么红，而且奥尔什方长官说了那么过分的话，她居然都没有像之前的那个咒术师阁下那样反手扇他，只是一下子就跑掉了……“女骑士突然意识到自己的声音和当前的场合似乎有些不太搭，连忙捂住了嘴。

“我可以想象得出……”弗朗塞尔也轻声笑了起来，点点头。毕竟，吟游诗人当时一阵风似的冲进天火要塞群的时候，通红的脸甚至能把落在上面的雪片完全蒸发。即使时隔许久又发生了那么多的事情，弗朗塞尔也依然难以忘记自己当时一边忍着笑一边向她为奥尔什方辩解时的心情。

一片笑声中，只有捧着戒指盒的科朗蒂奥一脸正经挺身而出为满脸涨红的长官解围：”好了好了，这种事情不要在这种时候说了，毕竟今天是长官大喜的日子嘛……“

“他们来了。”一直在旁边沉默不语埃斯蒂尼安猛然抬眼，随着大圣堂大门打开的声音立刻挺直了站姿，也惊得圣坛前还在嘻嘻哈哈的几个人立刻严肃起来。

早已准备好的莫古力们奏响乐曲，福尔唐伯爵牵着手捧白色光明百合花束的叶达穿过长长的过道，走到奥尔什方的身前，把新娘的左手郑重其事地交给他：“从今天起，奥尔什方，我们就像真正的家人一样生活吧，不要再那么拘谨了。”

“好，好的！家——啊不，父亲大人！”奥尔什方条件反射地想行礼，却在想要抬手的瞬间意识到自己的手中已经被温柔地牵住了，只能红着脸低头鞠躬。

福尔唐伯爵满意地眯起眼睛点了点头，退到旁边。音乐声随之减弱，然而不合时宜的一声高亢喇叭声却给庄严肃穆的婚礼平添了几分欢乐的气氛。艾默里克只能以权杖轻敲地面，好让自己的声音能够扩散到整座大圣堂之中。

“今天，我们齐聚一堂，为奥尔什方和叶达的婚礼献上祝福。作为你们二人的朋友，我能够以主持这场圣礼作为我担任圣职的的最后一站，感到十分荣幸。“艾默里克说着，向侍立在圣坛前的新人深深地鞠了一躬。随即，宾客们也纷纷鞠躬，向为伊修加德带回和平的英雄和守护着英雄的骑士致意。

“按照惯例，在这种时候应当由神甫向你们逐一发问，但我想今天我们可以省略这个过程了。”艾默里克笑出了声，“你们的行动已经胜过了世界上所有的誓言，所以，接下来请你们自由地在哈罗妮女神的面前说出你们对彼此的承诺吧。”

在转身相对的一瞬间，奥尔什方觉得自己头脑里一片空白，在此之前准备好的所有讲稿早已被抛到了九霄云外。这一切美好得简直像是一场梦，一场最好不要醒过来的梦。

隔着雪白的面纱看出去，在叶达的眼中，一切也都美得不像真实。她深深地吸了一口气，搭着无法止住的笑意说出了指向时间尽头的请求：“奥尔什方，我请求你，做我生命的伴侣和今生唯一的爱人……”

回答她的是郑重的点头和承诺：“我答应你，叶达。我将珍惜我们的友谊，爱你，不论是现在，将来，还是永远……”

“我会信任你，尊敬你，我将和你一起欢笑，一起哭泣。”

“我会忠诚的爱着你，无论未来还有怎样的考验在等待着我们，我都将与你一同度过，并且一同完成我们的职责和使命。”

“无论贫穷富足、无论环境好坏、无论生病健康……无论命运将把我们带往何方，我都将永远爱你，守护你，以及我们共同珍视的一切。”

“无论准备迎接什么样的生活，我都会一直守护在你的身边，直到时间和世界的尽头。”

随着钟声、掌声、音乐声响起的，是艾默里克作为代理教皇进行的最后一次祝福：“在战女神哈罗妮以及十二神的见证下，我宣布你们正式结为夫妇。愿十二神赐福给你们，愿哈罗妮永远守护你们的前方，从今时，直到永永远远……”

【END】


End file.
